


Not Too Long

by pathway



Category: Killer Joe (2011), True Detective
Genre: Choking, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pathway/pseuds/pathway
Summary: 突发短文，主要是对于Joe的童年的一点猜想...我已经不知道该怎么用分级（。）这个作者多半是有病，慎入..........





	Not Too Long

 

 

 

他在回家的路上遇到了它。

毛茸茸的小鸭子，陷在路边一个不起眼的水坑里，发出微弱的叫唤。它鹅黄色的绒毛沾上了污泥，虚弱的身体似乎在发抖。他不知道它是从哪来的，是被遗忘了，还是被抛弃了。他也不知道是什么让他突然有了这冲动。

他在水坑边跪下，俯身小心翼翼地用双手围住了那小家伙，将它托起，带离那“巨大的陨石坑”。起身时膝盖上粘着泥土，但他无心去理会。

男孩用双手支撑起一个空心的半球，将它护在胸前。它在他小小的手掌里不安地挣扎，仍然柔软的翅膀扫过他的皮肤，有些发痒。

“嘘——”男孩低头低语着，“你会没事的。”

很快它耗尽了力气，安静地贴着他的胸口。他感受到脆弱的生命，在他的心脏旁边搏动着。

他的呼吸加快了。

 

***

 

“Joe？亲爱的，你在做什么？”

母亲温柔的声音从背后传来。他试图遮掩，没有成功。

鸭子湿淋淋地裹在浴巾里，身上的污泥已被冲净，不时从喉咙里发出一声短促的细响。

他解释了经过，手却一直护着那小东西，像是生怕被抢走。

“我可以留着它吗？”男孩抬起灰蓝色的眼睛。

母亲笑了，她拿来吹风机，调到中等温度和最小的风力。

“来吧，再不弄干它会生病的。”

 

***

 

两天过去了，小家伙看起来精神了很多。

它在家里有了一席之地，也就是浴室里两块瓷砖的大小。

男孩每天上学比以往迟了两分钟，回家比以往早了两分钟。

母亲将这件事告诉了其他母亲，语气里带着点宠溺和自豪。

Joe没有将这件事告诉任何人。

他只是不太热衷于分享。

 

***

 

第五天，男孩把鸭子带进了浴缸。去年买的塑料小黄鸭被遗忘在了玩具框里。

没有什么比活物更吸引人。

鸭子漂浮在温热的水面上，男孩捏住鼻子沉入水面之下，睁开眼看着那双橘色半透明的脚蹼一前一后地划动。突然一个想法出现在他脑海里。

鸭子会潜水。他想起来了，他在动画片里看到过。

男孩用手指轻轻抚摸鸭子的背部，水珠在羽毛表面滑落。

“你也会潜水吗？”他轻声问道。当然，他没有得到任何回答。

手掌向着水面缓慢地下压，温水一点点盖过他的手背，手腕，小臂…

透过摇晃的水面，他看见自己的双手和那只鸭子，他感受到手心里扑腾着的生命，从未如此强烈，让他屏住呼吸，不敢多眨一下眼睛。

他感到兴奋，为了他即将得到的答案，为了他即将见证的事情，即使他还不确定那会是什么，即使那个时候的他还不理解“兴奋”这个词。更没听说过“窒息”。

他的心脏撞击着胸腔，手心里小小的脚蹼刮擦着浴缸底部。

他知道吗？那时的他，知道自己在做什么吗？

他无法回忆起来。唯一可以清晰地记起的是，掌心里无力的挣扎，和他微微发抖的手。

他不想停下来。

 

***

 

母亲别过头。

她在难过，他意识到。

父亲的脸离得很近，温暖的呼吸随着询问打在他脸颊上。

“我…不知道。”他意识到有泪水溢出眼眶，终于意识到发生了什么，而那其中有一部分超出了他的认知范围。

“我不知道...为什么…”他努力不去看那个瘫软的，湿漉漉的小身体。

 

***

 

那一年他五岁。

他有个正常的家庭，正常的教育，和正常的外表。

那也许可以勉强算是一次意外。

但那之后的几次是否也是意外，只有他自己清楚。

 

***

 

Joe修长有力的手指环绕在男人的喉结处。

他还没得到男人的名字，但对方的面孔让他感到熟悉，并且他喜欢那人右臂上鸟羽状的纹身。

温热的肠壁接纳了他，在他周围收紧。他感受到手掌下的声带振动，漏出一丝带着情欲的，压抑的低吟。

他期待着反抗。甚至期待着被挣脱。

“嘘——”他低头低语着，“你会没事的。”

 

 

 


End file.
